Falling In Love In Middle School
by CMTfan
Summary: Get a big bowl, add a little bit of romance, songs from your favorite pop stars, and a touch of fun and what do you get?


ACT ONE  
  
(Lights Up. The stage opens of a school courtyard. Boys are playing basketball; girls are talking about whatever they talk about)  
  
(Two boys come across the stage talking. They are holding books and binders, etc. On the other side, BILLY, the biggest bully ever, enters and purposely bumps into one of them, DANNY)  
  
BILLY Look where you're going, punk!  
  
JACOB (other boy, standing up for DANNY) You know you did it, Billy!  
  
BILLY And what if I did?  
  
JACOB Then we should be telling YOU to look where you're going.  
  
BILLY Don't be giving me no wise cracks. Hit the road, Jack.  
  
JACOB It's Jacob.  
  
BILLY Tomata, Tomato. However it is your dad cooks them.  
  
JACOB My dad's the best cook ever, okay?  
  
BILLY Really?  
  
DANNY (breaking it up) Guys, come on. Let's go, Jacob.  
  
BILLY You afraid, Daniel Spitnicker?  
  
DANNY It's Spillin.  
  
BILLY Are you correcting me?  
  
DANNY Maybe I am.  
  
BILLY You'll need this... (he swings to punch DANNY)  
  
SALLY (stopping BILLY from punching DANNY) Billy, stop it! They didn't do anything to you!  
  
BILLY That's not what I think.  
  
SALLY Do I care? No! Leave this instance or I'll...JUST LEAVE!  
  
(BILLY leaves. Girls and boys also leave in different directions.)  
  
DANNY (falling in love with her) Umm, thanks Sally.  
  
JACOB (not meaning it) Yeah, whatever. I'm heading to English. (exits)  
  
DANNY That jerk! Billy can be so frustrating. I just want to... (pantomiming punching BILLY)  
  
SALLY Well, DON'T!!!  
  
DANNY But he...  
  
SALLY DON'T!!! (stomps off)  
  
DANNY (pause) What was that? (exits in the opposite direction)  
  
Music Starts, "Sk8er Boi"  
  
(MATT enters on a skateboard. MATT gets off, takes his helmet off, and smiles at the audience. GIRLS TRIO enters: FARYL, WANDA, and SAMANTHA. On the other side GINGER also enters.)  
  
GIRLS TRIO He was a boy (MATT) She was a girl (GINGER)  
  
FARYL Can not make anymore obvious  
  
GIRLS TRIO He was a punk She took ballet  
  
FARYL What more can I say?  
  
GIRLS TRIO He wanted her She'd never tell  
  
GINGER Secretly she wanted him as well (Two girls enter and laugh at MATT)  
  
GIRLS TRIO But all of her friends Stuck up their nose  
  
TWO FRIENDS We have a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
GIRLS TRIO/GINGER/ He was the skater boy, FRIENDS She said see ya later, boy  
  
WANDA He wasn't good enough for her  
  
GIRLS TRIO She had a pretty face  
  
FRIENDS But her head was up in space  
  
GINGER She needed to come back down to Earth  
  
(GINGER and FRIENDS exit.)  
  
GIRLS TRIO In the eighth grade, she still said no she doesn't even say hello  
  
Than she realizes She was the jerk Drowning in schoolwork  
  
Skater boy's friends told him to do "Dumb her just like she turned down you!"  
  
"You don't want to go through that mess Do anything, but say 'Yes'"  
  
He was the skater boy, she said see ya later, boy he wasn't good enough for her Now he's the sport all-star eating his candy bar showing her what he's really worth Yes, he was the skater boy, she said see ya later, boy he wasn't good enough for her Now he's the sport all-star eating his candy bar showing her what he's really worth  
  
(All girls come on to see watch him play a one-on-one basketball game with another guy. MATT is winning.)  
  
SAMANTHA Sorry girl but you missed out Watch out, 'cause that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends and this is how your story ends Too bad that you could not see I see the man that boy could be There is more than meets the eye I see the soul that is inside.  
  
He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl Can not make it anymore obvious We are in love, haven't you heard? And we rock each other's world!  
  
I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy I'll be at the bench after the game I'll be waiting just for you with another friend or two Tomorrow will be just the same.  
  
GIRLS TRIO Yeah, I'm/She's with the skater boy I/She said see ya later boy I'll/She'll be at the bench after the game I'll/She'll be waiting just for you with another friend or two  
  
SAM Tomorrow will be just the same.  
  
GIRLS TRIO/GINGER Skater boy!  
  
(Lights Down.) 


End file.
